bbc_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BBC Children's Collection
BBC Children's Collection is a UK VHS cassette which is released exclusively to WHSmith stores in the UK by BBC on 19th September 1994. It features The Little Polar Bear, Pingu, Noddy, Barney, Postman Pat and Fireman Sam. Description Here they are! lots of your favourite BBC TV characters, all on one video in 6 great adventures available only from W H Smith... Episode Info #'The Little Polar Bear: The Ice Floe' - The ice has melted and Lars, the Little Polar Bear, has been separated from his Daddy and Mummy. Soon he finds himself on a tropical island in the warm south... #'Pingu: Ice Hockey' - Pingu and his friends are having lots of fun playing ice hockey, until things get rather too rough... #'Noddy and the Pouring Rain' - It's raining in Toyland and Noddy's passengers are getting wet. Then Big-Ears has a clever idea - Noddy should drive while holding his umbrella... #'Barney's TV Act' - When Barney sees the advertisement for a good looking dog to take part in a new TV show, he immediately buys a ticket to Glitter City. Could this be fame at last? #'Postman Pat: Pat's Thirsty Day' - Phew! It's a hot day in Greendale and the water has been cut off in the village. Can Granny Dryden's pump provide the solution? #'Fireman Sam: Halloween' - It's Hallowe'en and there's a terrible storm raging over Pontypandy but nothing can stop the preparations for the fire station's annual party... Credits *'The Little Polar Bear' Based on the Books "Little Polar Bear" by Hans de Beer. Executive Producer: Siegmund Frewenig. Director: Theo Kerp. Executive Producer (English Version): Theresa Plummer-Andrews. A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG. *'Pingu' Director and Animator: Trickfilmsudio Otmar Gutmann. SRG/ZDF/Telepool © Editoy 1991. *'Noddy' Noddy © BBC Enterprises Ltd 1992. Directed by Brian Little. Produced by Brain Cosgrove and Mark Hall. Original work © Darrell Waters 1949-1968. Noddy is a Registered trademark of Darrell Waters Ltd. *'Barney' Written by: Peter Bonnici. Directed by Robert Balser. Produced by Jokn Coates. Executive Producer: David Hamiton. Produced in 1989 by Pegbar Productions, S.A. Spain for Barney Entertainments Ltd. *'Postman Pat' Designed and produced by Ivor Wood. Written by John Cunliffe. Music by Bryan Daly. © Woodland Animations Ltd. 1986. *'Fireman Sam' Produced by Bumper Films for S4C - Channel 4 Wales and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Original idea by Dave Gingell and Dave Jones. Assisted by Mike Young. Characters and Storylines created by Rob Lee. Written by Nia Ceidlog. Music by Ben Heneghan and Ian Lawson. Lyrics by Robin Lyons. Sung by Maldwyn Pope. Produced and Directed by John Walker and Ian Frampton. Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art & Design Ltd. Film © 1992 S4C - Channel 4 Wales. Distributed under exclusive from S4C. Trivia Trailers and info * The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994 with clips from "The Magic House", "Sooty and Co.", "Rainbow", "Christopher Crocodile", "Brum", "The Riddlers", "Sesame Street", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim" and "The Wind in the Willows". * An "Albert the 5th Musketeer" promo coming soon to video. Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Little Polar Bear Category:Jimmy Hibbert (The Little Polar Bear Narrator) Category:Pingu Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures Noddy: © Cosgrove Hall Productions Jimmy Hibbert (Noddy Narrator) Category:Barney Enn Reitel (Barney Narrator) Category:Postman Pat Postman Pat: © Woodland Animations Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Fireman Sam: © S4C Fireman Sam: © Bumper Films Category:John Alderton (Fireman Sam Narrator) Category:Children's Compilations Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by BBC BBC ident from 1991 to 1997 Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection children's trailer from 1994 (announced by Sarah Greene)